A Special Calling
by Ladychichi
Summary: Cody is kidnapped and the only person who can save him doesn't know it yet.
1. The First Encounter

Ok this is kind of short but I wrote it off the top of my head.R&R I only own the story!!!!!!  
  
  
"The choosen one will come to me." Someone chanted as Davis marched silently with his eyes closed. Demiveemon saw him disappear around the corner and called the others.   
  
###  
  
"Hello?"   
"Its Veemon."  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?uh huh. alright sure bye."  
TK placed the phone back on the hook and lay back in bed.Suddenly his eyes popped open   
"DAVIS WHAT?!"   
Soon all the digidestined were running to the computer room.  
###  
They landed in the digital world in front of a large grey castle every window glowed a eerie red.Suddenly someone flew out of the window of the top floor. They followed the flying body into a dense forest. When they got close enough to see who it was Kari screamed.  
"Davis!"  
It was Davis. He was battered but none the worse for the wear.They heard a loud cawing sound. They looked up it was Birdramon only she was different she was -  
"-viral!RUN!"  
They all dived in different directions.   
"There he is!" yelled an unknown voice. "Get him!"  
Cody felt his legs lift off the ground he looked up to see a flying digimon grabbing him.  
  
The viral birdramon dived down at Davis. "Dark meteor!"  
The attack flew towards Davis at top speed it hit him and dust and rocks flew everywhere. When it settled TK looked around "Oh MY- Look that digimon's got Cody!"  
"Nevermind that. Look at Davis!" Yolei said in an awed voice. He turned. A bright glowing sheild encased Davis as he began to rise.   
"How is he doing that?" Ken said in awe.  
Suddenly Davis's eyes opened.   
You Dare Attack The Choosen One said Davis in a voice not his own. He held his hands above his head. "Lightning!"   
It hit bidramon dead on and she flew away scorched. The sheild disappeared as Davis closed his eyes and began his descent. "Catch him quick!" Veemon said. TK and Ken ran foward and caught him before he hit the ground.  
"Davis! Davis? Are you okay? speak to me!" Kari shook him. He groggily opened his eyes. "What happened?" He asked.   
  
"Well Davis-"  
"You kind of-"  
"Its hard to-"  
"Sshhhhhhh. He's sleep." Kari said. And he was to.  
  
Why have they taken Cody?What are they gonna do to him?Where did Davis get his powers? Will anyone review?Why am I writing all these w's?   
  
Find out on the next Chapter!  
R&R  
  
Lady Chi Chi 


	2. A Visit From Davis

Davis walked down a dark starewell   
//Davis. //  
Davis stepped down off of the last step heading towards a room at the end of the hall.  
'Whos calling me.' He wondered sliently, as he continued to walk down the long path.  
//Davis//  
"Whos there" he called   
//Davis//   
By time he reached the thrown room, he was quite aware that he was being watched. As he entered the room, at the end of the room was (of course) a throne. It was large in size and looked even larger from what sat on it, which was a small little boy  
//Davis//  
"Cody!" Davis yelled surprised.  
The boy opened his eyes   
"Davis you have to get out of here before- aaaaaaaaaaah" Cody clutched his head.  
//Davis//   
He sat up again eyes glowing a remarkable blood red.  
"Now it is time for your demise" He raised his hand and a fireball appeared before his open palm.  
"Die!" He screamed throwing the fireball right at his target.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 


	3. Kari's Message

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'  
Here goes: Like it or else.  
  
Thoughts --- Gennai (sp) ~****~ Davis/Daisuke '****' Kari -****-  
  
Chapt. 2 Kari's Message  
  
Davis woke up in a cold sweat.   
  
Why had Cody attacked him? He knew it was only a dream but it didn't make any sense. It was almost like he was… Possessed?   
~That's because he was.~   
  
'What the..'  
  
~Davis listen you have to fight this- ~  
  
'Gennai?'  
  
~Yes, Davis. You have to fight the darkness. The dreams   
are only lies. You must save yourself from upcoming darkness. The others are already lost in the void of Darkness.~  
  
'Gennai, why can't I see you?'  
  
~The darkness is clouding your mind save yourself before-  
  
'Before what? Gennai! Gennai, are you there?''  
  
æææ  
  
"Disembodied voices this is getting worse and worse. Did you hear the voice Veemon?' Gatomon asked  
"No and he was talking to gennai."  
"What could Gennai tell Davis that he couldn't tell us.", TK wondered aloud.   
"You don't think that he was really talking to Gennai do you?.", Yolei nearly yelled.   
"Well if we don't think he was talking to Gennai how can we believe all that other stuff thats happened like that light…"  
"or that voice…"  
"or the fact that davis was actually flying."   
"I guess but why did that voice call him 'the choosen one'?"  
"You really haven't figured it out yet? And you call yourself digidestined?"  
said an unknown voice. They turned "Cody!" Yolei said. "Are you…"  
"Stay back! or feel my wrath!"  
"Wrath?!",Yolei laughed. "You can't be serious. You may sound different ,but nothing changed!!"  
"Yolei..." Hawkmon said ,catching the look on Cody's face   
"Nothings changed has it?" Cody said mocking her. "Lets just see about that"  
He raised his hands. "Flame Falls!!" He screamed. Fire rained from the sky in what would be mistaken for blouders, if it wasn't for the heat.  
"Run!!!!" Kari screamed fearfully as she ran.  
"Yolei this is all your fault!", Hawkmon screamed at the alarmed girl.  
"Shut up and keep running…". Suddenly T.K. tripped. Armidillomon put his body on top of him to prevent damage and took the flames. Kari stopped and closed her eyes and concentrated for a while.   
-Davis if you can hear me help us.-  
æææ   
  
Davis clutched his stomach, for he felt as if balls of were raining down on him from the sky.  
-Help us-  
'What? Who-who said that?'   
-Help us..-  
'Kari is that you?'  
-Davis......help.....us-  
Davis closed his eyes and concentrated on his friends.  
-Davis......help.....us-  
'Kari...Hold on...I'm coming.'  
æææ  
  
'Kari...Hold on...I'm coming… Please…don't give up'  
Kari opened her eyes in time to see a huge fireball coming toward her.   
"Look out!", Yolei screamed pushing her out of the way just in time. The fireball hit her directly on her side and she flipped over for the force of the inpact. "Yolei!" Kari cried with tears in her eyes. "Yolei? Yolei can you hear me? Yolei don't give up!"  
æææ  
  
TK was worried he knew that Armadillomon couldn't hold out much longer. "Armidillomon, maybe you should give up. You can't stand out. It's hopeless." Cody said tauntingly  
"Cody you know Iwould never give up on a friend", Armidillomon replied back in the same manner.  
" Of course you wouldn't but would he do it for you?" Cody sneered.  
"KAIMON!!!!!!! STOP THIS!"  
"DAISUKE!!!!!! DON'T INTERFERE!!!!"  
"Daisuke? Why is he calling Davis.."  
"You really haven't figured it out yet?"  
"What is Cody talking about?"  
"It dosen't make sense. Daisuke, or who ever this guy is, must have been the reason that Birdramon couldn't kill Davis. But who was he?"  
æææ  
  
Kari couldn't believe it was him. Watching him fight Cody, or Kaimon, she finnaly realized who Daisuke was, with that white surrounding him he was unmistakable to not be identified. Suddenly the red light surounding Cody started to fade. "I'll be back", He said with vengeance in his voice, as he turned into a puff of grey smoke and dissappeared form sight. That only left the rest of the team and their digimon, that included Davis/Daisuke.  
He walked over to Yolei and he touched her burned side. The burn on her side healed instantly.   
æææ  
  
As Yolei woke up she heard a soft voice calling her. She opened her eyes and was close to her angel, with a white aura arround him.   
"Daisuke?"  
"I'm glad you remember me."He said teasingly.  
"You have to go back, Yolei" Daisuke annouced seriously suddenly.  
"Back?"  
"Back to Ken, Davis and the others, Yolei. Good bye."he whispered.  
"Wait Daisuke I wanted to tell you something!"  
"What is it?"  
"Thank you for everything." 


	4. Angel's Gift

Disclaimer: Only the story.  
  
Chap. 3 The Angels Gift  
  
T.K was lying on his bed thinking. It was a night like this that he had seen Daisuke.   
æææ  
"I can't believe my son was hit." Mrs. Takashi cried.  
"Shhhhhhh. Keep it down, T.K is finally asleep.", Mr. Takashi whispered.   
"Matt was so young. The doctors say that he won't make it. T.K isn't going to be able to take losing his brother and his father in one night." She sobbed and she left. His father left after she disappeared.  
T.K waited till they left to open his eyes.  
He traveled around for Matt's hospital room. Once he found it, he slipped inside, unnoticed.   
"Matt? Matt, they said your not going to make it, but your tough and you're going to prove them   
wrong right matt? Cause you promised me you'd never leave me." He said while hot tears streamed down his face.  
"You promised me, Matt. You promised.  
He cried on Matt's sheets and his tears soaked them. Suddenly he looked up and saw Daisuke standing there watching him and his brother with a white aura surrounding him.  
Daisuke walked calmly to the brothers. He placed his hand on Matt's forehead and all the color   
suddenly returned to his face.  
He then down to T.K., who looking at him in awe. Daisuke kneeled in front of him  
"TK you can't tell anyone about this ok?" Daisuke said kindly.  
"Why not?"  
"It's not time yet. You may tell them one day but not now."  
He turned to the window and paused as he was asked a simple, but innocent question.  
"Are you an angel?"  
He just smiled-  
"I am Daisuke"  
-and jumped out of the window  
æææ  
  
"I'm glad you remember me"  
T.K. sat up alarmed. "Daisuke?!"  
"Yes you have to promise me something Takeru."  
"I'll do anything to help."  
æææ  
  
Yolei sighed as she typed on her computer.  
  
Cody was gone.  
Strange things were happening to Davis.  
She had saw Daisuke again.  
She stopped typing   
~Daisuke~ She sighed she remembered how she had met her Dai-chan...  
æææ  
  
"Yolei!! Yolei!  
Aww, come on we were just playing."  
Yolei was crying behind a bush.  
~They don't care about me.~  
She looked down at her scraped legs with disgust. She just buried her head in her knees and started to cry louder.  
Then she heard something land next to her she looked up and saw a single thorn less rose. She picked it up and inhaled deeply. All of sudden she saw him, Daisuke. He smiled down at her and kneeled in front of her as he touched her legs.   
"What are.."  
"Shh" He said.   
Soon enough the wounds healed and he stood up. "Goodbye, Yolie   
"Uh…but what's your name?"   
"Daisuke", He replied as he left before she could say, 'Thank You'.  
æææ  
  
She opened her diary to the pages where the rose was pressed in between,but instead of seeing the old rose she saw a new one with a note attached   
-I thought you could use another one- D  
æææ  
  
"You have to promise me that you will take care of Davis he is in grave danger."  
"Couldn't you protect him better than I could?"  
"When Davis wakes up, I can't help his own doubts stop me from coming out when he's in trouble. So you have to protect him until it's time/  
"How will I know when it's time Daisuke?"  
"You'll know trust me. I have to go now."  
"I won't let you down"  
"I know T.K, that's why I chose you. Remember without hope all is lost." and he disappeared.  
æææ  
"Ken honey are you ok, you haven't eaten anything all day"  
"I'm fine mom ,I'm just not hungry I think I'll go to bed now." Ken said as he walked to his room. "Good night, Honey" replied his worried Mom. "What no food Ken?" asked Leafmon.  
(I'm guessing that's his name)(Me Too ^_^' )  
"No, sorry I guess I forgot."  
"It's ok. Is something bothering you Ken?"  
"No, but I saw someone I had nearly forgotten."  
"Who Ken?"  
"It's not important, Leafmon."  
He said as he lied in bed and sighed.  
He had lied, it was important.  
The night he had found Sam was gone he had seen Daisuke....  
æææ  
  
"  
I'm sorry honey Sam is-is dead his mother had said   
"Nooooooooo  
Ken screamed running out of the room and into the hallway.  
He ran into an abandoned broom closet and fell to his knees sobbing. He then realized some one was standing over him. He looked up and saw Daisuke looking at him.  
"Don't cry Ken, Sam wouldn't what you to sad over him."  
"How do you know that?" He asked astonished.   
"I know a lot of things Ken and I know Sam knows your sorry and you'll miss him a lot."  
"How do you know Sam?"  
He just smiled.  
"Sam says good bye Ken and he knows everything will work out for you."  
"Who are you?  
He didn't say anything.  
He pointed to the door and Ken saw his mother standing there looking puzzled.  
"Who are you talking to, Honey?"  
"An angel mommy. Look!",  
He pointed to where he saw Daisuke was standing but he was gone.  
æææ  
  
"So I guess we've all seen Daisuke at least once."  
"  
You've seen him too, Kari."  
"Well yea."  
"When?"  
"Well I was little and I was really sick…"  
Æææ  
  
She was in the hospital because she had been outside with   
Her brother   
Tai, when she should of been in bed.  
She had closed her eyes to go to sleep and started to have a nightmare.  
She was running through the woods when-  
8~Kariiiiiiiiiiii Kariiiiiiiiiiiiii. I'm coming for you.~8  
"Tai, stop it please."  
Tai didn't let up.  
He just continued to chase her until she got to the edge of a cliff.  
He stopped and smirked evilly.8~Kariiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~8  
He taunted her then he pushed her off the cliff. She landed in water and started drowning the more she tried to breathe the dizzier she got, then she heard voices.  
"Stop this, Kaimon, you will not hurt this one. She was chosen to bear the crest of Light. You cannot hurt her."  
"You can't stop me, Daisuke, if you hurt me you hurt her."   
"I can't hurt you here, but I can hurt you on the outside."  
"You wouldn't hurt him , you can't."   
"May I ask who is going to stop me?"   
"You may have won this battle but the war is not nearly over I'll defeat you then too.'  
  
Kari opened her eyes and saw an auburn haired angel looking at her with a charming smile on his face. (^_~)  
"You're an angel aren't you" Kari asked  
"You'll find out soon enough, Child of Light." He said   
"Never lose the love inside Kari" He said and he was gone  
æææ  
  
"Joe."  
"What…huh…who's there?"  
"Joe, its me."  
He turned and saw Daisuke sitting at his desk.  
"Daisuke, you're here."  
"Yes, and I need you to do something for me."  
"What is it?"  
"Take this." He handed him a silver D3.  
"Bring T.K. to the digital world with you and find Azulongmon."  
"But how-?"  
"You'll know when you get there. In the meantime get T.K."  
  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~8**~~`***~~~***~~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chap. 3 The Angels Gift  
  
T.K was lying on his bed thinking. It was a night like this that he had seen Daisuke.   
æææ  
"I can't believe my son was hit." Mrs. Takashi cried.  
"Shhhhhhh. Keep it down, T.K is finally asleep.", Mr. Takashi whispered.   
"Matt was so young. The doctors say that he won't make it. T.K isn't going to be able to take losing his brother and his father in one night." She sobbed and she left. His father left after she disappeared.  
T.K waited till they left to open his eyes.  
He traveled around for Matt's hospital room. Once he found it, he slipped inside, unnoticed.   
"Matt? Matt, they said your not going to make it, but your tough and you're going to prove them   
wrong right matt? Cause you promised me you'd never leave me." He said while hot tears streamed down his face.  
"You promised me, Matt. You promised.  
He cried on Matt's sheets and his tears soaked them. Suddenly he looked up and saw Daisuke standing there watching him and his brother with a white aura surrounding him.  
Daisuke walked calmly to the brothers. He placed his hand on Matt's forehead and all the color   
suddenly returned to his face.  
He then down to T.K., who looking at him in awe. Daisuke kneeled in front of him  
"TK you can't tell anyone about this ok?" Daisuke said kindly.  
"Why not?"  
"It's not time yet. You may tell them one day but not now."  
He turned to the window and paused as he was asked a simple, but innocent question.  
"Are you an angel?"  
He just smiled-  
"I am Daisuke"  
-and jumped out of the window  
æææ  
  
"I'm glad you remember me"  
T.K. sat up alarmed. "Daisuke?!"  
"Yes you have to promise me something Takeru."  
"I'll do anything to help."  
æææ  
  
Yolei sighed as she typed on her computer.  
  
Cody was gone.  
Strange things were happening to Davis.  
She had saw Daisuke again.  
She stopped typing   
~Daisuke~ She sighed she remembered how she had met her Dai-chan...  
æææ  
  
"Yolei!! Yolei!  
Aww, come on we were just playing."  
Yolei was crying behind a bush.  
~They don't care about me.~  
She looked down at her scraped legs with disgust. She just buried her head in her knees and started to cry louder.  
Then she heard something land next to her she looked up and saw a single thorn less rose. She picked it up and inhaled deeply. All of sudden she saw him, Daisuke. He smiled down at her and kneeled in front of her as he touched her legs.   
"What are.."  
"Shh" He said.   
Soon enough the wounds healed and he stood up. "Goodbye, Yolie   
"Uh…but what's your name?"   
"Daisuke", He replied as he left before she could say, 'Thank You'.  
æææ  
  
She opened her diary to the pages where the rose was pressed in between,but instead of seeing the old rose she saw a new one with a note attached   
-I thought you could use another one- D  
æææ  
  
"You have to promise me that you will take care of Davis he is in grave danger."  
"Couldn't you protect him better than I could?"  
"When Davis wakes up, I can't help his own doubts stop me from coming out when he's in trouble. So you have to protect him until it's time/  
"How will I know when it's time Daisuke?"  
"You'll know trust me. I have to go now."  
"I won't let you down"  
"I know T.K, that's why I chose you. Remember without hope all is lost." and he disappeared.  
æææ  
"Ken honey are you ok, you haven't eaten anything all day"  
"I'm fine mom ,I'm just not hungry I think I'll go to bed now." Ken said as he walked to his room. "Good night, Honey" replied his worried Mom. "What no food Ken?" asked Leafmon.  
(I'm guessing that's his name)(Me Too ^_^' )  
"No, sorry I guess I forgot."  
"It's ok. Is something bothering you Ken?"  
"No, but I saw someone I had nearly forgotten."  
"Who Ken?"  
"It's not important, Leafmon."  
He said as he lied in bed and sighed.  
He had lied, it was important.  
The night he had found Sam was gone he had seen Daisuke....  
æææ  
  
"  
I'm sorry honey Sam is-is dead his mother had said   
"Nooooooooo  
Ken screamed running out of the room and into the hallway.  
He ran into an abandoned broom closet and fell to his knees sobbing. He then realized some one was standing over him. He looked up and saw Daisuke looking at him.  
"Don't cry Ken, Sam wouldn't what you to sad over him."  
"How do you know that?" He asked astonished.   
"I know a lot of things Ken and I know Sam knows your sorry and you'll miss him a lot."  
"How do you know Sam?"  
He just smiled.  
"Sam says good bye Ken and he knows everything will work out for you."  
"Who are you?  
He didn't say anything.  
He pointed to the door and Ken saw his mother standing there looking puzzled.  
"Who are you talking to, Honey?"  
"An angel mommy. Look!",  
He pointed to where he saw Daisuke was standing but he was gone.  
æææ  
  
"So I guess we've all seen Daisuke at least once."  
"  
You've seen him too, Kari."  
"Well yea."  
"When?"  
"Well I was little and I was really sick…"  
Æææ  
  
She was in the hospital because she had been outside with   
Her brother   
Tai, when she should of been in bed.  
She had closed her eyes to go to sleep and started to have a nightmare.  
She was running through the woods when-  
8~Kariiiiiiiiiiii Kariiiiiiiiiiiiii. I'm coming for you.~8  
"Tai, stop it please."  
Tai didn't let up.  
He just continued to chase her until she got to the edge of a cliff.  
He stopped and smirked evilly.8~Kariiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~8  
He taunted her then he pushed her off the cliff. She landed in water and started drowning the more she tried to breathe the dizzier she got, then she heard voices.  
"Stop this, Kaimon, you will not hurt this one. She was chosen to bear the crest of Light. You cannot hurt her."  
"You can't stop me, Daisuke, if you hurt me you hurt her."   
"I can't hurt you here, but I can hurt you on the outside."  
"You wouldn't hurt him , you can't."   
"May I ask who is going to stop me?"   
"You may have won this battle but the war is not nearly over I'll defeat you then too.'  
  
Kari opened her eyes and saw an auburn haired angel looking at her with a charming smile on his face. (^_~)  
"You're an angel aren't you" Kari asked  
"You'll find out soon enough, Child of Light." He said   
"Never lose the love inside Kari" He said and he was gone  
æææ  
  
"Joe."  
"What…huh…who's there?"  
"Joe, its me."  
He turned and saw Daisuke sitting at his desk.  
"Daisuke, you're here."  
"Yes, and I need you to do something for me."  
"What is it?"  
"Take this." He handed him a silver D3.  
"Bring T.K. to the digital world with you and find Azulongmon."  
"But how-?"  
"You'll know when you get there. In the meantime get T.K."  
  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~8**~~`***~~~***~~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thats it for this chap. thanks to Kou Da Cutie and Girlie G 


End file.
